<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Непоседа by Пайсано (Paisano)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368638">Непоседа</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE'>Пайсано (Paisano)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дамблдор понимал, что Сириус не усидит в доме на площади Гриммо... "Пропущенная сцена" из пятой книги.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Непоседа</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сириусу Блэку было скучно. Он уже побранился с портретом своей матушки, покормил Конькура, выбрался на крышу и поорал в дымоход, в очередной раз до смерти напугав Кричера – старичок ужасно боялся всякой нечисти, хотя сам был не лучше. Домовой, да еще и эльф – два в одном, можно сказать.<br/>Теперь Сириус сидел на чердаке и разговаривал с гиппогрифом, которого он считал своим товарищем по несчастью. Сириус не был уверен, что гиппогриф его понимает, но схожесть их судеб: лишение свободы по несправедливому обвинению, приговор к высшей мере, побег, - побуждали Сириуса относиться к гиппогрифу по-братски. В данный момент Сириус и Конькур с удовольствием вспоминали о вольной жизни беглецов, откусывая от одной палки сервелата. Впрочем, Конькуру сервелат был вряд ли по вкусу, но погруженный в воспоминания Сириус этого, как всегда, не замечал.<br/>На середине рассказа Сириуса самому себе о том, как их чуть не сбило над Ла-Маншем французское ПВО, в дымоходе загудело, и Сириус заметил, как в незаделанной щели между кирпичами полыхнуло зеленое пламя.<br/>- Эй, кого там черт принес! – весело крикнул Сириус, вставая и высовываясь в дверь.<br/>Снизу не ответили, но, судя по отсутствию звона бутылок со сливочным пивом, символизирующего прибытие друга Ремуса, гость был нежданый. Сириус бросил обглоданный сервелат Конькуру и начал спускаться по лестнице.<br/>В кухне у очага стоял Альбус Дамблдор, щурясь на только что разведенный огонь.<br/>- Здравствуйте, директор, - сказал Сириус совсем как школьник, и Дамблдор в очередной раз подумал, что из довольно короткой жизни Сириуса Блэка словно кто-то вычеркнул тринадцать лет. Как только Сириус оправился после побега, он стал тем же мальчишкой, который пятнадцать лет назад вступил в Орден Феникса, казавшийся ему очередным приключением. Теперь мальчишка честно играл надоевшую ему роль взрослого, и Дамблдору было совестно, что он вынужден удерживать его в этой игре.<br/>- Как Гарри? – спросил Сириус.<br/>- Не знаю, - честно ответил Дамблдор.<br/>- А эту Амбридж вы еще не выкинули из Хогвартса?<br/>Дамблдор только поморщился вместо ответа и стал заваривать чай.<br/>- Послушайте, Дамблдор, - вдруг зашептал ему на ухо Сириус, ухватив его сзади за рукав, - давайте я подменю Амбридж, а? Займу у Хмури сундук, буду пить Оборотное зелье. Барти же в том году смог. И у меня получится.<br/>Барти… Дамблдор тяжело вздохнул. Он так и не смог привыкнуть, что на этой войне сражаются друг с другом его недавние ученики. Они даже не дали ему времени понять, что они уже взрослые и что он больше не может снять баллы с их факультетов за их проступки. Сшиблись в боях, бросились друг в друга непрощенкой и разлетелись – по тюрьмам, могилам, палатам для неизлечимых больных. И всё с тем же молодым смехом и улыбками, которые он помнил по школьным коридорам.<br/>- Директор, ну выпустите меня отсюда, - попросил Сириус, глядя в стол, когда Дамблдор разлил чай по чашкам. – Сколько я могу сидеть в этом доме?<br/>- Выпустить? – Дамблдор с доброй усмешкой глянул на Сириуса поверх очков. – А кто в сентябре напился маггловского коньяка и танцевал с восковыми фигурами у мадам Тюссо? Кто трансфигурировал воскового Гитлера в бронзового Вольдеморта, а?<br/>- Так я же трансфигурировал потом обратно, - смущенно сказал Сириус. – И вообще я всех заобливейтил.<br/>- Прекрасно, - одобрил Дамблдор, дуя на чай. – Люди выложили по пятнадцать фунтов за билет, а ушли из музея с амнезией и стеклянными глазами.<br/>Сириус виновато развел руками.<br/>- А кто три недели назад разослал кузинам по сове и пообещал подарок той, которая первой придет на свидание на Трафальгарскую площадь?<br/>- Ну я же не виноват, что Белла первая пришла, - с улыбкой ответил Сириус. – Я и не знал, что она меня больше всех любит. Кстати, мы совсем не хулиганили, аппарировали на кладбище в Кингстон и уже там подрались.<br/>- Сириус, ты представляешь себе, что было бы с тобой и со всеми, если бы ты проиграл? – строго сказал Дамблдор.<br/>- Я? Проиграл Белке? – Сириус немного странно засмеялся, и Дамблдор озабоченно на него взглянул. – Она со мной с четырнадцати лет сладить не могла!<br/>- Ты можешь мне пообещать, что ничего этого больше не будет?<br/>- Конечно! – с готовностью ответил Сириус, решив интерпретировать вопрос Дамблдора буквально: он действительно не собирался больше буянить в музее мадам Тюссо и драться с Беллой на кладбище в Кингстоне. Вот мысль заявиться в гости к Нарциссе и подарить ей ожерелье, которое не удалось надеть на Беллу, его прельщала своим авантюризмом.<br/>Дамблдор был легилиментом, и мысли Сириуса не были для него секретом. По справедливости, ему не следовало бы им улыбаться, но Дамблдор подумал, что если бы все его ученики до сих пор дрались только затем, чтобы надеть побежденному что-нибудь на шею и, приобняв с торжествующей ухмылкой, дернуть его за волосы, многих бед можно было бы избежать.<br/>- Послушайте, Дамблдор, - ультимативно заявил Сириус, допив чай и кинув в Кричера скомканным фантиком, - если вы меня не выпустите, я сам уйду!<br/>- И куда ты пойдешь? – Дамблдор подошел к окну и всмотрелся в темноту, в которой метались тени дождя. – Погода такая, что хороший хозяин собаку на улицу не выгонит.<br/>- А я бродячая собака, - Сириус легко превратился в черного пса и теперь смотрел на Дамблдора грустными собачьими глазами. Дамблдор для очистки совести мысленно подосадовал на себя за то, что пришел к Сириусу, – сидел бы Сириус сейчас один, и не ушел бы никуда – и вынул из кармана заготовленный подарок.<br/>- Превращайся обратно, - отечески проворчал Дамблдор, разворачивая непромокаемый плащ. – Невидимым он тебя не сделает, но хоть не вымокнешь.<br/>У двери Дамблдор надвинул на Сириуса капюшон и похлопал его по спине. Хотя он не был уверен, что поступает правильно, Дамблдор уже мысленно оставил это свое решение в прошлом и думал о других своих учениках.<br/>- Сириус! – крикнул он в темноту. – Не задирай Беллу!<br/>- Ага! – беспечно отозвался откуда-то Сириус.<br/>- Подумай, что будет с тем из вас, кто случайно причинит другому вред! – Сириус только фыркнул в ответ. – Она ведь похожа на тебя, Сириус. Пожалей ее.<br/>- Беллатрикс гордость нашего рода! – выкрикнул портрет за спиной Дамблдора. – А он! Он! Позор на мою голову! Предатель! Смешал свое имя с грязью!<br/>Дамблдор закрыл дверь и с улыбкой повернулся к портрету Вальбурги Блэк.<br/>- Вам никогда не хватало терпения, чтобы понять, Вальбурга, - заметил Дамблдор, проходя через зал обратно на кухню. – С первого класса.<br/>Портрет растерянно замолчал.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>